Stronger
by Sqidly
Summary: Her blood was flowing and she watched it, fascinated. Already she could feel her soul dying. Little by little, cut by cut… Yusuke/Kagome story seriously revised
1. Deadly Alternatives

**Chapter 1: Deadly Alternatives**

I seriously revised this whole chapter. I never realized how bad it actually was until I reread it the other day. I'm actually going to revise all the chapters that need help. The others will be revised as I see fit.

**Title: Stronger**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Pairings: Kagome/Yusuke**

**Rating: M-mature may not have lemons**

**Type: Crossover**

**Summary: Her blood was flowing and she watched it, fascinated. Already she could feel her soul dying. Little by little, cut by cut…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They both belong to their respective owners.**

**Stronger**

**Chapter 1- Deadly Alternatives**

Love is not blind - it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less.

In the end she supposed it really was her fault. No matter how hard she tried to push the blame on Inuyasha she was the one who had started it. Though he was the reason, he hadn't made her pick up that knife and begin her long and soulless journey into self-defamation. Striking herself where it hurt deepest. She insulted herself, slighted herself, and accused herself of being things that she knew she wasn't nor ever would be.

'_You stupid girl! Do you think you'll ever amount to anything? You can't even shoot a bow properly. No wonder Inuyasha loves Kikyou more.'_

She always said this after she missed another shot with her bow. But then, as if the words spurred her on, she would pick up and try again. Try, at least, until Inuyasha insulted her himself and she turned away, hiding unshed tears. The others would look on in pity and sympathy and she would have to hold back even more tears. She would squeeze her eyes shut and clench her fist repeatedly.

'_I don't want your sympathy', _she would think_.' I don't need it!_ _I have plenty of my own.'_

But they still gave her _those_ looks and tears would track down her cheeks creating pale salty trails on her skin. Then she would storm from the clearing angrily and violently, tears blinding her surroundings. After giving her enough time to cool down, Inuyasha would find her, apologies in his eyes and gentleness in his voice. Kagome knew he cared about her but his indecision was killing her. She felt like she was slowly withering away and knew that all to soon there would be two miko corpses instead of one. So when she came back later with sunny smiles and dead eyes no one dared say anything to derive the wedge deeper.

Through all of it, Kagome still loved him. It hurt, so much, to do so but it was impossible for her not to. Keeping her emotions bottled inside wasn't good, she knew, but there were few options left. Until Inuyasha made his final decision, there was nothing she could do. Instead she took her aggravation and grief and put it into fighting and looking for the jewel shards.

No one had bothered to tell her that it wouldn't work.

She had looked for things to occupy her mind with. Reading, writing, even studying had not worked. In an effort to release pent up aggression, she woke up earlier in the mornings and ran. She watched Sango as she trained, sometimes joining in herself. She practiced with her bow for hours until her arm hurt her to much to even lift it. Inuyasha gave her strange looks and she could even see the other mentally scratching their heads but Kagome needed it. She needed to distract herself so took to making her own arrows.

The rhythmic scratching of the wood calmed her like no other thing had and she took to traveling in the woods by herself to make her arrows. The others respected her privacy and as long as she didn't venture out of range of Inuyasha's nose, no one objected. Sometimes she would leave at night when everyone else were asleep, knowing that Inuyasha had one ear trained on her while she was gone. It was on one of these nights that Kagome had given herself a long gash on her arm with a knife. Her cutting herself was nothing knew and she'd be more surprised if she didn't have a few knife nicks on her arms from clumsy hands. Her friends would too. Yet somehow this cut felt different. It was stinging and she knew it would leave a small scar but it felt _good. _

_Painfully _good.

Kagome had realized that the only remedy for pain was more pain. In some twisted way it gave her a new pain to focus on, instead of the one that was gnawing so ferociously on her heart. She reveled in it, almost feeding off of it like a parasite, pushing herself so off the brink that she momentarily forgot why she was doing it in the first place. She smiled as she did it, knowing that she was over Inuyasha for that moment, that something was more important then whether he lover her or not.

So Kagome would cut, and it was wrong and she knew it, but still it felt so right. She forgot who she was when she was on her pain-filled high and nothing mattered to her anymore except the pain and the freedom it gave her. She existed in that blissful state of drowning that only felt good when you excepted it and Kagome excepted it whole-heartedly. Even as a little bit of herself went with each stroke of the knife that marred her skin.

She always left the it bleeding.


	2. Shard Detector

* * *

I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is longer...I think. LOL. Well I'm not sure who I should pair Kagome up with. You guys get to vote. I'm just warning you that if you don't pair her up with Hiei then he doesn't pair up with anyone else. I don't believe in Hiei pairing up with anyone besides Kagome. Oh, and Yusuke isn't going to be with Keiko. I have nothing against her, it's just that they don't make the best couple. Kagome meets the Yu Yu gang in the fourth chapter. They do appear, though, in the next chapter. Do you think Kikyou should die and Kagome not be her reincarnation? Midiroku instead? Should she be turned into a demon?

Kagome/Hiei -

Kagome/Kurama/Youko -

Kagome/Yusuke -

Kagome/Toushin (oc) -

Sango/Miroku -

Sango/oc -

Sango/Kurama -

Botan/Koenma -

* * *

Botan/Kurama -

Please Vote !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**STRONGER**

Chapter 2

* * *

He thought he smelled her blood but it was so faint that was probably a tiny cut. All of the bruises she had never went unnoticed by him. He, of course, knew that. He was the boss. the one whose ideas were better then everyone else's. Plus he was a demon. He had forgotten that Shippo and Kilala were demon's also. Plus he was only half demon. He was going to change that once got the Shikon No Tama. Or he was going to wisher Kikyou back to life. He had also forgotten that those were selfish wishes and that for Kikyou to be alive that Kagome had to be dead. Remember that Inuyasha has a one track mind. Not good for battle.

Kagome had been acting weird lately. She was distant from everyone in the group. Especially him. And he didn't like it one bit. She wasn't even talking to him anymore. Well she was, but hardly. He remembered the other day when she said that she was going to the hot springs earlier today.

((((Flashback))))

''Hey you guys'', Kagome called, ''I'm about to go to the hot springs.'' She said this a bit nervously and backed away. She looked like she was about tot turn tail and run but was stopped by Sango's excited voice.

''Wait Kagome. I'm coming with you.'' She got up from her sitting position, put Kilala down on the ground and walked towards Kagome. Kagome, though, had other plans. She gave Sango one of those weak, fake smiles of hers and shook her head no. She didn't want Sango to come with her. How was she supposed to cut with her there. She would try and stop her but that was not going to happen. Cutting was the only sanity she had left.

''No Sango'', she said, explaining further, '' I want to go by myself. I don't feel that well. And I have a headache. I don't need that much company right now. I'm sorry.'' She gave one of those weak' fake smiles of hers again. Sango's face fell but instantly went back to normal.

''Alright Kagome'', she said quietly,'' I understand.'' She watched as Kagome gave her a thankful smile and ran to where the hot springs were. Was that glass in her hands

or was her mind playing tricks on her? She opted for the latter and sat down and resumed petting Kilala's fur.

Inuyasha was confused. Why didn't Kagome want Sango to go to the hot springs with her? He didn't believe that bogus shit she said. Some thing was wrong with her but he dare not follow her to the hot springs because he didn't want to go to hell just yet. Besides Kikyou was supposed to take him there not Kagome. Speaking of Kikyou...he just saw some of her soul stealers. He took a look at where Kagome just ran through. He should be back before she came.

((((End Flashback))))

Inuyasha was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw footsteps coming out of the hut. Out of habit he instantly grabbed for his Tetsuiga but stopped when he smelled Kagome's scent of Apples and Cinnamon. It was a very good scent but to him the dead corpse's scent was better.

''What are you doing here Kagome. It's late. You should be asleep.''

She visibly jumped at hearing his irritated voice and turned around. She put in a force smile and said,'' Oh, hey Inuyasha. I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I still have that headache I mentioned earlier today.'' She still had that forced smile on but it looked more of a grimace now.

Inuyasha, being the non-observant person he is, didn't notice. He did notice, however, the soul-stealers hanging around the Goshinboku Tree. Unfortunately for him, so did Kagome.

'' Keh wench'', Inuyasha said, ''Go on your stupid walk. See if I care. Try not to get killed. The last thing I need is my shard detector getting killed. How would we get the jewel shards then. You broke it so you have to fix it.'' He knew what he was saying was hurting her but he needed her gone quick so he could get to Kikyou fast enough.

Kagome winced when Inuyasha said 'shard detector'. This also went unnoticed by Inuyasha. She tried to gain her voice back and said, ''Alright Inuyasha. I know I broke the jewel and l know that l have to fixit. You don't have to remind me. And I won't get killed, I promise. Have fun with Kikyou.'' The last part she whispered and after saying it she quickly ran off into the woods.

Inuyasha, who had been staring off at Kikyou's soul stealers, trying not to make it obvious, but failing miserably, quickly turned around to Kagome at the last part. He wanted to glare at her when she sat him but was rewarded with nothing. She was gone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was much longer then the last one. It may not be the longest chapter ever, but I'm getting their. I hope you like this chapter. I already have chapters three and part of four done.

Please Review and Vote !

Ja Ne !

* * *


	3. To Leave

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the wait. I was expecting more reviews then I got. Guess this story isn't as much of a hit as I thought. I know a lot of people are visiting. They just don't want to review. I find that wrong. I'm making another story called '' Fire Goddess''. It's another Yu Yu Hakusho-Inuyasha fic. I'm obsessed with them. It's kind of scary actually. You will know more about my new story soon. Oh and I got the votes in. But due to the lack of reviews (which is four) there aren't many. Please review. I really want you to. I just want to say I don't really like Botan/Kurama pairings but I tolerate it. So whatever. Just to warn you Kagome starts to act a little different. Like she's a little crazy. At first she's acts angst but that will give way to angst-insane. But a funny insane. Please Review!

Kagome/Hiei - 2

Kagome/Kurama/Youko - 1

Kagome/Yusuke - 2

Kagome/Toushin (oc) - 0

Sango/Miroku - 1

Sango/Kurama -

Sango/(oc) - 0

Botan/Koenma

Botan/Kurama

Please Vote!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 3.

Stronger

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

She was sitting down, staring ahead of her. Watching the darkness turn to light. She heard the birds chirping and the early morning cold biting at her exposed, bleeding flesh. Yes, bleeding

((((Flashback))))

She was running. Again. She was tired of running, but it seemed that was all she ever did. Run. Cry. Cut. Run. Cry. Cut. It was like a repeating mantra in her head. Run. Cry. Cut. Run. Cry. Cut. Those words never left her head. She wished it would but any time she tried to will it away she ended up doing what the voice in her head was telling her to do. Sometimes she wondered of her mental stability.

Kagome was angry and upset. Angry because Inuyasha went to Kikyo again. Upset because she knew she wasn't good enough for him. It was so unfair. Why couldn't anything go her way for once? Why did she always have to suffer? Why did she have to pay for everyone else's mistake? Why? Why? Why? These questions played in Kagome's head for awhile. It was kind of like her mantra but easier to control. She sighed. 'Well that is a little better I guess'.

Soon she came to a stop near a hot spring. She sat at the edge of it, her bare feet dangling in the water. Her shoes were long ago discarded. She thought for a minute and then took out her piece of glass. Making one vertical line down her arm, she watched the blood run driblets down her pale skin. The adrenaline was rushing to her. And she was loving it. Oh damn it, was she loving it.

Three more slashes found their way on her arm. Each one simbolizing how many times she had cried that day. Tree more tears fell. One more slash was on her arm. The tears were silent. She probably wouldn't even know that she was crying if she hadn't felt the sting of the salt filled tear hit her bleeding arms. When it did hit it she felt a bitter feeling of pleasure. It was odd, but she liked it. She cracked a small smile as another tear fell on to her arm. She shivered. She loved that feeling. That pain. It just felt so...so bitter sweet.

Then she was reminded of why she was here as she saw her reflection in the water. She looked like a sorrowful angel. And the one who made her fell like that didn't even care for her. Errs... it wasn't fair.

Suddenly she lost it. She was tired of being neglected. She was tired of being called weak. She was tired of being second best. But most of all, she was tired of being Kikyou's reincarnation. She was tired of it all. Lying on the palm of her hand was the piece of glass. It looked so innocent, like it couldn't do anything wrong. That's exactly how the Shikon No Tama looked when she first saw it. But she knew that was wrong. It was all so wrong. That stupid thing caused so much destruction. It killed so many innocent people that didn't deserve to die. But the worst thing it ever did, in her opinion, was bring her to him. Oh, how she hated that stupid thing.

She quickly picked up her glass. As she slashed and she slashed she felt that adrenaline rush back to her. To her this was so much more relieving then anything she had ever felt. It felt so good to be on top. So good to be the boss for once. She could stop this. She should stop this. But she wouldn't. It felt to good to stop. And no matter how much someone begged her. No matter how much someone pleaded. She wouldn't. No matter what they said.

((((End Flashback))))

So now she was staring ahead of her watching the sun rise. She sighed. It was time to clean up. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She had to meet someone anyway. She was finally going to take her plan into action. Come on. She made a vow didn't she. It was to get stronger. And she'll be damned if she didn't keep her word on that. HMMMMPP. She was better then that. She was going to show Inuyasha that she could defend herself. She wouldn't need his help anymore. And she was better then his good for nothing corpse of a clay pot.

She got up from her spot on the forest floor and wiped away some dust from her pants. She had long ago gotten over the school uniform. Now all she wore was black baggy cargo's or pant. She wore shirts that had sayings on them like ' I'm smart and you're not so hahaha' or ' Black and blue is what you'll be if you don't get away from me'. When she found out she would never gain Inuyasha's heart she became depressed. Many people noticed the changes, including a certain hanyou. She didn't care though. It was one of the farthest things on her mind.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When she got to camp she found that everyone was still sleeping. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Probably still off with Kikyou. She sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. She packed up her everything she thought she would need and walked out of the hut. No one would know where she was going. They wouldn't have even guessed where she was going.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's forest. She had noticed the soul stealers hovering around the God tree. She had noticed the flash of red near it. And she had noticed the smell of dirt, earth and bones, even to her inferior human noise. But she didn't stop. Not once turning back or letting not even one single tear fall from her crystal blue eyes. Heading towards the Western Lands, Kagome whispered one last single thing to her friends, comrades, son, and first love.

'' Goodbye Inuyasha''. And you know what? He heard it.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hey! That one was longer then the last one's were. You guys have to review. No one does and it's making me think to abandon this story ne? What do you guys think? Please vote and review. I would greatly appreciate it. I'm thinking of making Kagome a youkai. What do you guys think? What kind should she be? Remember review and I may think of going with this story. It's your choice. Anyway, Ja Ne!

BYE!

* * *


	4. His Proposition

* * *

hey!!!!!!!

Hey sorry for the wait. My internet shutdown. I haven't gotten that many reviews but whatever. I decided that I wasn't going to abandon this story because it was fun to do. Plus anytime I try to look at my reviews it says that I have only ten but I know that I have at least thirteen. You probably don't care but oh well. That's if you have even bothered to read this little authors not. Which I bet you didn't. But again whatever. The vote's may be little screwed because I can't seem to get to see my review's. So some of them aren't accurate. Sorry if this is an inconvenience for you. I know it is for me. I should probably shut up now. You want the story. Not me. Even though I'm very beautiful. : ) Oh, and I decided to make Kagome a youkai. I know which one too. I think. And if you guys don't know who she is going to meet, then your really stupid. But most people are, so I guess it is alright. I have a really gothic sense of humor.

Vote's (though they may be wrong. As I have wrote up above.)

Kagome/Hiei - 4

Kagome/Yusuke - 5

Kagome/Kurama/Youko - 2

Kagome/Toushin (oc) - 0

Sango/Miroku - 2

Sango/Kurama/Youko - 0

Sango/oc - 0

Botan/Koenma - 1

I have decided not to make a Botan/Kurama/Youko because, well frankly, I don't like them. Botan doesn't seem like the one for Kurama. You know. You probably don't but I don't care what you think, or in this case, know. So like, there. Oh and I forgot about poor Yukina. How can I do that. I'm so mean. pu pu. I really should start this story.

Vote's (continued)

Yukina/Kurama -

Yukina/Kuwabara - 1

Yukina/oc -

Please Vote

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333344444444444444444444444444444444444444333333333333333333333333333333444444444444444444433333333333444444444433333334444444433344

Chapter four.

STRONGER

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333334444444444444444444444444443333333333333333333333333333333444444444444444444444444333333333334444444444444444444444433333333333333333343434

She had been walking for day's now. She didn't think it would take this long. She was tired, hungry, and in need of companionship. She wasn't used to walking alone like this. Usually she was on Inuyasha's back. That was why she needed to be stronger. So she wouldn't need to go to Inuyasha for help. And that was why she was going to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at the setting sun. This was the fourth day. Four days ago she left the camp. Sometimes she wished she took Shippo but knew that they would find out faster that she was still in the Feudal Era. Shippo couldn't go through the well. They would most likely think that she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again and went home crying. She would let them believe that. Next time she met them she would be a changed person. Well that was if Sesshomaru agreed to train. And if he didn't then, well, she would be dead. She gulped. She didn't like that option.

She readjusted her black bag pack strap and continued on her way. If she kept going at this pace she would be at the castle in a few a hours. Her black combat boots trudged on trough the mud as her face was set into a facade of determination. She was going to do this. If he decides that he wants to kill her then she was going to have to convince him otherwise. She had to convince that she was a worthy student.

She swept her long hair into a high ponytail and hopped over a fallen tree. With her new resolve, her steps were more steady and quick. She was going to do this, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands, with Rin and Jaken trailing behind him, when he smelled that wench of Inuyasha's. What surprised him was that his half brother wasn't with her. He didn't like to be surprised and he wanted answers. No one else in her group was with her either. That was most strange. He flew down to see what she wanted and stood behind her.

'' What do you want here wench '', he stated in that monotone voice of his,'' These are my lands, and I order you to leave ''. He watched as she jumped at the sound of his voice. Raising an eyebrow when she turned around, he let that be the only emotion he showed on his face. Just because he was curious didn't mean he had to show it.

Kagome bowed and when she straightened up she looked him straight in the eye. She didn't find it that hard. It was fairly easy. His calm facade was still on.

'' Sesshomaru '',she started, '' I have come to request something of you. In exchange I will teach Rin what she needs to know about womanhood and I'll be her guardian and watcher when you are not able to or on a business. I have long since seen that Jaken can't do it properly.'' When Rin heard her name she looked up from picking flowers and ran over to Kagome. She smiled her brightest at her and handed her the flowers.

'' Hi. Rin's name's Rin. These flowers are for you. What's your name pretty lady.'' Kagome blinked down at the little child in front of her and smiled a happy smile. The first one since she last talked to Shippo. It was nice to have a child around again.

'' My name's Kagome '',she said cheerfully, '' Thank you for the flowers. There really beautiful. Just like you ''. She tweaked Rin's noise and laughed as she blushed a pale pink. '' It's true you know. You are a pretty little thing. Your like the princesses in my fairytale books. One day I'll read you one.'' She winked at her and straightened up to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was so confused. This just didn't make sense. You enemy's didn't just come walking in to your lands asking for something you didn't know and then playing with your ward. It just wasn't possible. The book 'What your enemy's will say or do' didn't state that. Trust me. He had read it over two hundred times in his five hundred years. Again, this wasn't possible. Outside he just looked calm. But inside he was ready to pull his hair out and scream in a fit. He watched her straighten to look at him. She seemed to be waiting for his answer.

'' If you tell me what you want me to help you with, I may take you up on your offer. Rin does need help in what you call ' womanhood' problems. She seems to like you and Jaken can't take of her properly.'' At this Jaken opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak when Sesshoumaru's fist came crashing down on his ugly green head, rendering him unconscious. Kagome giggled into her hand while Rin did it out loud. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow again.

Kagome ceased her giggling and prepared herself for what she was about to say. She didn't know what to expect from the Lord of the Western Lands. She was scared to see what his response was. '' I am asking, in exchange for watching over Rin and keeping her safe, is for you to train me. I want to be able to take care of myself and my son without anyone's help. Especially Inuyasha's. He has ridiculed me and called me weak. I am tired of it and want to show him that I am stronger then him or his clay pot will ever be.'' She said it with such conviction that Sesshomaru was shocked. The was the third time in under ten minute's. This was surely not good for his health.

She was prepared for taunting on how she wouldn't ever be strong enough. For her head to be off her neck and on the floor, rolling around as if it were a bowling ball. She was not prepared for him putting his one good hand on her shoulder awkwardly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, as if he didn't know what to say, which was out of character, and looked at her as if she were crazy.

''Are you mad, woman? Did my stupid half-brother set you up to this. This isn't funny. It really isn't. I always knew that you were a little out there, but this is just crazy. You don't just come asking you enemies if they can train you. It is just impossible.'', Sesshomaru said expertly,'' You are crazy.''

Kagome was completely stunned. Was that Sesshomaru that just called her crazy. Surprise quickly took way to anger as she recalled him calling her woman. Now that was not acceptable. '' My name is Kagome. Say it with me. KaGoMe. Not woman, wench, or any other degrading thing you could think of.'' While saying this she was emphasizing each word with her finger, hitting his muscled chest. She came back from fury land and realized what she'd done. But didn't take away her finger or take her gaze away from his. She was to proud to.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly thin eyebrow. This young one had spunk. Perhaps he could take her in as a student. Rin liked her. Though he didn't want to admit it, her little bout of anger scared him. And the prayer beads she had his brother wear. He almost shuddered at the thought but refrained himself. Wouldn't want to show a weakness, now, would he. That would be unacceptable. '' I will train you. But you will have to do the things you said you would. But also one more thing.'' He paused waiting for her reaction. It was of expectance, as if she would do anything. '' I want you to become a youkai. If you don't, then I don't train you.''

Kagome stifled a gasp. She never thought that he would ask her that. Could she do it? She could. But would she do it? That wasn't something she could answer right away. She had always wanted to be youkai. Wanted to know how Inuyasha and Shippo felt each and every day of their lives. How it felt like to be able to do things other people could not. Speaking of Shippo, she could finally become his mother. His real mother, not his adopted one. That was all she always wanted. She had made her decision.

'' Sesshomaru'', she said calmly, '' If I have to become a youkai for you to be able to train me then I'll do it.'' She knew that things would be different now. Knew that this wasn't what she planned. But it was alright. She'd get through it. She had her shiny piece of glass, didn't she?

Sesshomaru was impressed. Most people wouldn't have even hesitated. They would have immediately said no. Maybe it wasn't such a burden training her to be a killing machine. And he would benefit out of it. He would be the one to make that killing machine. And, he would have someone to do his hair. It was starting to gat a little fussy.

* * *

Yusuke was mad. It was supposed to be his day off. Instead he was going to see that stupid toddler again. Hell, he didn't even get paid for this job. And, let me tell you, it wasn't that easy either. Now he was off on this stupid cloud, with stupid Botan, going to the stupid toddler. And Botan was humming too !

When he got to Koenma's office, he saw that everyone was already there. Why was he always last ? He decided to voice this out loud. The practical Kurama answered him.

'' Because, Yusuke, we know when we have to work. You, on the other hand, are to lazy to come on time.'' Kurama was not in a good mood. This was supposed to be there day off. But nooooo. They had to work. He hoped this was a fast mission. The last thing he needed was blood on his knew school uniform.

( A little touchy Red ?)

# Nothings wrong Youko. I'm just tired of having to explain to the school on why I have to get a knew uniform every other week. #

( Just tell them the one you always do. Your fan girls tore it up when they grabbed for you. It works every time. )

# Oh, yes. I forgot about that one. #

'' Now that all of you are here, I have to tell you of your next mission. This isn't of any youkai sightings or anything. It's about finding someone. Someone very important.''

Koenma was very nervous about what he was about to say. He didn't know what they were going to say. What Yusuke was going to say. Koenma shivered. Now that was scary. He came out of his little reverie when he heard Kurama clear his throat politely. '' Now. This person your looking for is going to be going to Yusuke's school. Kurama, you'll be transferred there for the time being. You to Hiei. We need all of you there for this case.'' He looked around the room and saw the shocked looks of the occupants. So far, so good.

'' This person is a powerful being. More powerful then even Yusuke.'' Again everyone was shocked. '' They are being sought after by an evil youkai trying to use there power to be even more powerful then they already are.'' Koenma clicked on his remote and a picture entered the screen. It was of a man with long dark, brown hair that went to mid back. He had sinister gray eyes that showed malice and deceit. His lips were curved into a cruel smirk; his skin a pale white. This guy was definitely the definition of evil. Like, Freddy Krueger evil. '' This is the man who is after the person.'' Kurama and Hiei noticed that he wouldn't give away the person's gender. What was Koenma hiding ? '' His name is Hikoku ''.

'' He has a long criminal record in the Rekai. He is a coward that sends other people to do his dirty work. He is trying to absorb enough power to rule the Makai. Most of the Northern parts are already his. He just needs the rest.'' Koenma took a deep breath. He had been talking for a long time. '' And, this is the person he is after.'' Koenma clicked his remote again. What he was going to say after this he knew they weren't going to like. On the screen, it showed a young girl, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. She was beautiful. Her blue-black hair fell down to her lower back with a casual air. Her smile was filled with happiness and joy. But it also had a tint of sadness in it, as if something went wrong for her somewhere. Her skin had a glowing tan that was without a blemish or scar. Her eyes were different, though. Most Japanese people didn't have blue eyes, but she did. They were like sapphire's that had just been washed. It was just like her smile, though. Happy and sad. It made you wonder what happened to her.

'' This girl is Kagome Higurashi '', Koenma said quietly, '' She is the last miko in existence and is the Guardian of The Shikon No Tama.'' At this , Kurama and Hiei gasped. The Shikon was the most powerful artifact in all the three worlds. Most thought it was just a myth. She must be really powerful. '' I see Kurama and Hiei know of this jewel '', Koenma said, '' I shall tell you the story of it. It is a long one. There was a miko named Midiroku. She was said to be the most powerful miko of all time, but that is not true. For Kagome is the most. Anyway, back to the story. The youkai were afraid that Midiroku would eventually wipe them out, so they banded together to destroy her. It ended up that Midiroku was against hundreds of youkai. She killed many of them, her faithful fire-neko by her side. But in the end it was her against three youkai. Midiroku didn't have enough power to defeat them so she cast her soul out of her body, hoping to purify them with it, but it didn't go as planned. Instead, her soul took the youkai souls and all four souls made the Shikon. Jewel of Four Souls.'' Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped in amazement, while Hiei Kurama filed that information to their minds.

'' Hey, Koenma '', Kuwabara said stupidly, '' What's a miko ? '' Hiei took this opportunity to hit him over the head. He never got tired of doing that. Kurama just shook his head in amusement.

'' A miko, Kuwabara, is a human with spiritual power that can purify youkai. Purify means to burn them from inside. They are sworn enemies of all youkai. I haven't finished my story. Where was I. Oh, yes. Humans knew that the jewel could increase a youkai's power one hundred fold. It could also grant a wish. But it had to be a pure one. If it wasn't then the wisher would live a life full of misery and destruction. The taijyi village decided to take care of the jewel, but soon regretted it as youkai came to try to claim it. They handed it over to a strong miko named Kikyou. Kikyou didn't want the burden of the jewel but knew it was her responsibility.

'' One day, a hanyou named Inuyasha came to steal the jewel to become a full youkai.'' At this Hiei snorted. Koenma glared at Hiei and continued. '' He didn't get it so he came back the next day and so forth. Kikyou found this amusing and soon they became friends. They then fell in love. While Kikyou was guarding the jewel she found an injured bandit named Onigumo. As she cared for him he lusted after her and fed his body to dead youkai so he could become a hanyou. He knew of Inuyasha and thought that if he couldn't have Kikyou than no one can. And he could get the Shikon the way.

Kikyou had asked Inuyasha to turn human for her so that they could be together. Plus the Shikon would not be a burden for her anymore. Kikyou loved Inuyasha, but she loved being free more. The day they had been scheduled to meet, Inuyasha betrayed Kikyou.'' Yusuke was about to comment on that but Koenma held up his hand. '' Only it wasn't Inuyasha who betrayed her, it was Onigumo disguised as him. He called himself Naraku now. Kikyou didn't know that though. Naraku did the same to Inuyasha and Inuyasha decided to steal the jewel. The real Kikyou found him, but she was injured by an attack from Naraku. With the last of her strength she shot an arrow at him and sealed him to a tree. She told her sister to burn the Shikon with her body so that no one else would have to feel it's burden. She didn't know that it would reincarnate itself. Kikyou died.'' That story always had Koenma on the verge of tears but he held it in. The next one was even sadder.

Kuwabara had no problems with crying. He was balling on the floor until Yusuke punched him in the head and rendered him unconscious. You could still hear his little sobs as he rocked in a baby fashion.

'' Damn, Koenma, that was sad. But what does it have to do with Kagome. This must have happened five hundred and fifty fucking years ago. She's from this time if she's going to my school.'' Yusuke looked at the picture again. To him, she looked breathtaking. You didn't get to see someone like that all the time. That little touch of sadness was bothering him though. It just didn't look liked it belonged with her. Like she was supposed to be happy all the time. What the hell happened to her ?

Koenma was surprised. That was exactly right. He voiced this and was rewarded with a smug little smirk from the leader of his Spirit Detective's. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He knew the teenaged punk would start gloating about how smart he was. And Koenma had enough of a headache without his stupid toddler remarks. It was unnerving it as it was.

'' Yusuke, that wasn't the end of the story. There's a lot more then what I told you. And an even sadder part then what you have just heard. '' Koenma was interrupted by Kurama.

'' You said that the jewel was reincarnated, right ?'' Koenma nodded. '' And I'm guessing Kagome is the person it reincarnated in. So that would mean Kagome is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou.''

Koenma frowned. He wanted to be the one to announce it to everyone. How did Kurama get so smart anyway ? He decided to answer the curious fox. '' You are partially right Kurama. Kagome is reincarnated from a priestess. But it isn't Kikyou. I'll be getting to that later though. I have to continue my story.

Kagome was average fifth teen year old girl with no knowledge of youkai's or miko's. One day, on her way to school, Kagome was pulled down an ancient well on her shrine trying to save her cat. It turned out that the well was a time portal for five hundred years in the past.''

'' So that's how she's tied into this story,'' Yusuke said, '' She time traveled. But aren't you supposed to stop things like that or something. Isn't it against the Rekai code of all rights and wrongs.'' The other's stood, ready for his answer. This was becoming quite the case.

'' You are right, Yusuke. But this was supposed to happen. It was like fate. Without this happening, she wouldn't be able to stand up to the evil that is after her. She is still traveling today, but she should be done soon. Maybe in about two weeks. She is also something else.'' Koenma frowned. '' Or at least will become it...''

Hiei was growing impatient. He wanted to find this onna, destroy the evil, and finish this mission. Though, he had to admit, the girl was beautiful. For a ningen. It wasn't like he was going to degrade himself to mate with a human. Especially a miko. Now that was out of the question for sure. He smirked as if he just won some duel with a youkai. But in reality, he just made himself look really stupid. Of course he didn't know this.

''Now let me get back to the story.'' Koenma told of how Kagome met Inuyasha and broke the jewel. He told of how she met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. And of how Kikyou was resurrected and bent on taking Inuyasha to Hell. He also told of a little of Kagome's soul being given to Kikyou. Plus the verbal abuse Inuyasha inflicts on her each day. When he was done everyone in the room looked shocked. Well except Hiei. He had his usual stoic facade on but you could see the slight look of respect in his eyes.

'' And that's not even all of it.'' Everyone in the rooms head snapped up at that point. What else could have happened to her that wasn't as bad as it was now? Koenma sighed and continued. '' She is in love with the hanyou. But the hanyou lives the dead priestess Kikyo.'' Everyone gasped. How could you love a corpse? '' She has run away from there camp and has gone to meet Sesshomaru, for she wants him to train. He's told her that if he does she has to turn into a youkai.'' Now everyone was really surprised. A miko being a youkai? They had never heard of that before.

By this time Kuwabara had woken up. He was crying again. Hiei punched him again.

'' She also seems to have this little problem. And it could kill her if it's not stopped.'' Everyone waited. And waited. And waited. Wasn't he supposed to tell them what the

'' little '' problem was.

'' Yo, toddler. What is the problem she has. Aren't you supposed to tell us?'' Koenma looked at the Spirit Detective's solemnly. This mission was going to be the hardest one they've had so far. He shook his head.

'' No Yusuke. I can't tell you. That you have to find out by yourselves. But it is crucial that you do because she could die if it's not stopped. Good luck on your mission detective's. You have to gain Kagome's trust and protect her. The fate of the three world's is in your hands.''

The Rekai tentai stood up from there positions and walked to the portal Botan had made for them. They were going to their respective home's or trees to think about this mission. but just as they were about to step through Koenma said -

'' Oh, yeah and boys?'' They turned around to see his face scared shitless. '' She 's going to become the new spirit detective.'' The group just look horrified and pale when finally the silence was broken from Yusuke with a loud -

**WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**I know that this is late but my internet shut down. It's such an ass. Sorry. I hope this makes up for it. It's longer then my other chapter's. That evil guy. I may just take it out ad make it a romance fic instead of an action whatever fic. Plus you need to tell me what type of youkai to make Kagome. Please vote and review.**


	5. Home Away From Home

Well I finally got this updated. Aren't you happy. Well I'm sorry for the long wait but I warned you about it already so you can't get mad at me for shitties. I know your all dying to know what kind of youkai Kagome will be and who the pairing will be and it's coming soon. I'm telling you I'm not going to change the pairing unless I start to think it's an absolutely stupid idea. You can flame me if you don't like the pairing but I'm not changing my mind. It took a lot of thought to pick this pairing and I'm keeping it. The pairings will be as followed :

Botan/Koenma

Sango/Miroku

Yukina/Kuwabara

Hiei/no one

Kagome/Kurama-Youko/Yusuke

Inuyasha/dies

Kikyo/dies

And that is final. I know that a lot of you wanted Kagome to be with Hiei but I promise that I will make a story with her being with him. It's going to be a little angsty. More so then this story but it will be good. But I don't know how long it will take for it to be posted. Sorry if any of you are mad. That was just the best pairing for this story. In the last chapter with the Sesshomaru and Kagome part that was set way before Koenma told the spirit detectives about Kagome. You will see what I mean in this chapter. Now on with the story.

Chapter Five.

**STRONGER**

Kagome looked upon the village she had once called her home away from home. Now it was just a place full of bittersweet and good memories. She sighed and ran a clawed hand through her long hair. It was time to see them. Time to see him.

She had been gone for almost three months training with Sesshomaru. He taught her everything he could and she was a determined student. Doing anything she could to get better. To be stronger. She had stayed true to her vow and would have been damned if she didn't accomplish it.

Sesshomaru was a tough teacher and didn't have any qualms with harming her, though he didn't hurt that badly, but all the training was sure as hell worth it. She had worked hard and when the training was over he told her that she was his best student, though she had a feeling she was his only student. But that didn't matter. She was just glad she did it.

When she had followed Sesshomaru, to get turned to a youkai, she was a little scared. What would happen when she turned youkai? Would her miko side even except it? Would she be able to except? What about Shippo ?What would he feel? When they had reached their destination she was surprised to find that the person to turn her into a youkai was another miko. Well, a dark one anyway. She felt a little calmer once she saw the kind face of the much older miko.

" Ah, Sesshomaru,'' the dark miko started," What brings you here. I have not seen you in ages. And you have brought a guest.''

Sesshomaru looked at her with indifference, not even sparing Kagome a glance he said,'' Aiki, I would like you to turn this miko-human into a youkai. And in return you will have the _pleasure_ of teaching her how to control her miko power. I do not want her to purify me in my sleep.'' Kagome blushed slightly.

The miko looked at Kagome through kind eyes before she suddenly clapped her wrinkled hands. " Yes, that would be alright. I would love to train her. It has been some time since I've had a student. And you have a lot of power.''

Kagome smiled a small smile. This was it. This was when she was going to turn youkai. This was time that she was going to be better then Inuyasha. She walked out from behind Sesshomaru when Aiki gestured her over. Rin was still holding her hand.

" Now, young miko, we have to find out what type of youkai you shall be. But first,'' she pulled a sharp knife out of her pouch and then filled a near by bowl full of water, " We need make the potion.''

Kagome watched in fascination and awe as she sprinkled something into the water and it turned a clear blue. Then Aiki picked up the knife and tuned towards Kagome.

" I shall have to cut a little your skin so that your blood can drop into the water. But do not worry, it shall not be much. Kagome hesitated a bit. What if they saw her scars? Then what would they say? She decided to roll the sleeve of her sweater a little above her wrist. That way they wouldn't be able to see any of her " artwork ''.

Aiki cut the designated spot and let the little drop of blood fall into the water filled bowl. Kagome didn't even flinch because she was already used to it.

When the blood the hit water it turned a dark crimson red. Kagome looked at it then at Aiki. She was looking at her with amusement. Kagome held Rin's hand tighter before letting it go. She was ready.

" Miko, I know what type of youkai you shall be." Kagome looked at her expectantly. And how did she know?

Aiki dipped her hand in the water before smearing some of it on Kagome forehead. " You are of two youkai kinds. Half and half.'' She put more of the red liquid on Kagome's face. This time sliding it down her cheeks. " One half is a Butterfly youkai. For you are its beauty, kindness, and purity.

" The other half is of the cat. For you are its grace, mind, and courage." Kagome smiled slightly. That was nice. Then suddenly she black out and she heard a child's voice crying, " Kagome."

Kagome remembered that day so clearly it was scary. But she decided that it was one of the best days of her life. It helped her more then she could imagine. And she gained a new friend in Aiki. The older miko was like her guide and reminded her much of Kaede. Though her training lessons were sort of tough but it was all worth it in the end.

One good thing about being a youkai was that whenever she cut her wounds healed quickly and no one ever knew about it. But if she cut to deeply then it took some time to heal. And she was sad to admit that she was still in love with Inuyasha.

Kagome fingered the necklace Sesshomaru had given her. It was a heart shaped silver necklace that was studded with rubies, her favorite gem. She never took it off, keeping it with her all the time. It was to precious.

Jumping out from the tree she was hiding in Kagome quickly turned back into her human form. Black hair reached her waist and was in a thick, elegant braid as sapphire blue peeked out from behind her bangs. She wore black hakama's that were loose but not as loose Inuyasha's. Black boots, like Sesshomaru's, adorned her feet. She had on a white haori that didn't have any sleeves, fit her curves, and reached to just below her belly button. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands. At the side of her waist was her katana, Bastui. Her most prized weapon. She was ready.

Kagome walked slowly but confidently into the village. She heard whispers of how she looked so much like the miko Kagome. She smirked and walked more quickly. She could smell Inuyasha and the rest of them heading her way. What a reunion this would be.

When she got to Kaeda's hut the first person she saw was Inuyasha. He was in a battle stance, testuiga slung over his shoulder loosely. She mentally scoffed at his cockiness. Next to him was her incarnation. Kikyo. Kagome had the sudden urge to kill her. Agonizingly slow but refrained herself. That was for another time.

Miroku was behind him with Shippo on his shoulder. He was looking at Kagome with wide eyes. Sango had her Hirakostu in her hand looking at her wearily. Kilala was by her side ready to transform at any given moment. It was then that Kagome forgot about her youkai scent. She shrugged it off. Oh, well. She knew for sure that Kikyo knew that it was her.

Suddenly Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and leaped for Kagome. She grinned at him and opened her arms, waiting for him to reach them. Both ignored the shouts of warning to Shippo.

" I've missed you so much, Shippo. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you but where I went you couldn't come,'' she began apologizing to him, telling him how much she loved him and that she was here now. One tear slid down her cheek and Shippo brushed it away with his tiny hands. Kilala mewed then bounded over to where Kagome stood. She jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek happily. Kagome giggled then scratched behind her ear. Kilala mewed blissfully.

The rest of the group just watched this go on with confusion. Well everyone but Kikyo. She already knew who it was. And she was not happy about it.

Shippo smiled at his Kagome. She was finally back. And safe. He had missed her so much and he thought that she would never come back. And he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Inuyasha's fault but so did everyone.

" Ahem," came a smooth voice from behind them. Kagome turned around so that she and Shippo were facing Miroku. He smiled at her before asking, " My dear beautiful maiden, will you do the honor of baring my children?"

Kagome almost burst into laughter but instead decided to hit him in the head. She have a small smirk when he fell to the floor unconscious. When she looked up she was met with the friendly eyes of Sango.

" Hi, I'm Sango," Kagome shook her out stretched hand as Shippo snickered. Sango looked at him questionably.

" I know," said Kagome. She returned the smile that Sango gave her before turning to look at Inuyasha while petting Shippo's tail. Sango's voice brought her out of her reverie.

" How would you know my name? And how do you know Shippo and Kilala? I've never seen you before, though you do look familiar."

Shippo giggled childishly. " Sango how could you not know who she is? This is Kagome." Everything went deathly silent as Kagome's face broke into a huge grin. The look on their faces was priceless. She wished she had a camera.

By this time Miroku was awake and he was looking around his group of friends. What was going on? He voiced it and was surprised when Sango let out a startled, " Kagome." He looked at the figure who she was pointing to. It was that girl that knocked him out. Who was now grinning like a idiot.

Inuyasha was slack jawed. This was Kagome. The miko Kagome. Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome. But that couldn't be right. Kagome didn't have a sword. Kagome didn't know how to fight. And Kagome wasn't a youkai.

" You can't be Kagome wench because Kagome's not a youkai. And she's to weak to even carry a sword. Unlike Kikyo." He seemed satisfied with his answer but Kagome just gave him a smug look. She convinced him with on word.

" Sit." And the hanyou fell to the fell to the floor as the rest of the group went to embrace Kagome. Except Kikyo.

The group gathered around the hut with Shippo curled into Kagome's lap. She stroked his tail as everyone enjoyed the calm silence. Finally someone spoke.

" Where were you Kagome? And why didn't you tell us? We were worried sick. Inuyasha tried to get to the other side but the well was sealed. We thought maybe you couldn't come back either."

Kagome sighed and looked at her sister-like friend tiredly. " I sealed the well so Inuyasha wouldn't go and disturb my family. But I wasn't in my era. I was here in the Feudal Era." An audible gasp filled the room at Kagome's declaration. Here in the Feudal Era/ How come they didn't know about this?

" I didn't tell you where I was because I didn't want to. And I was with Sesshomaru for all these three months. Once in a while I would visit my family so they didn't worry. You never caught me because I hid my scent and aura." Everyone was more then surprised when Kagome spoke. Suddenly a growl penetrated the thick silence.

" What the fuck were you doing with my bastard brother? You know he's the enemy. Did you think I'd save you if he tried to kill you?" By now he was standing up, his fist clenched at his sides. Kagome stood up also, after safely putting Shippo on the ground.

" Correction, Inutrasha," she yelled, using a name she learned from Koga, " He's your enemy, not mine and I can do anything I want. And you know what, I didn't think you'd try to save me because your to busy with your precious Kikyo." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. They had never heard Kagome talk like that to Inuyasha. To anyone for that matter.

Miroku broke through the heavy silence. " Kagome, if I may ask, what were you doing with Sesshomaru?" He raised his eye suggestively and Kagome hit him again, just not so hard. She wanted him to hear her story.

" He was training me. To fight. To be stronger. To hold a battle on my own. To not need you guys to help me. And my training was done a week ago. I've come to help you guys on the shard hunt." She looked at Kikyo. " That's if you still need me." The others looked extremely guilty. They hadn't meant to hurt her feelings it was just that they needed someone to locate the shards and she was the only one.

" Of course we still need you Kagome," Sango said gently," Kikyo can't find that many shards anyway. It drains her power." Under her breath she whispered, " Stuck up snob." Kagome giggled but stop when she heard Inuyasha growl. She glared at him and snarled. He was seriously getting on her nerves.

" You better shut it Inutrasha or else I'll do it for you." He looked at her smugly before saying,

" Like you could." He crossed his hands over his chest in a cocky manner. But in a flash Kagome had him up against a wall, her sword at the base of his neck. She glared at him icily before snarling,

" You want me to hold you to that Inutrasha. I'll make sure not to hurt you," she smirked, " To much." She didn't know why she did it but she suddenly hated the hanyou right then. Kagome smirked again. But she wasn't complaining. She suddenly let him go. He dropped to the floor with a thud as Kagome walked back to where she was before. She had already sheathed her katana.

" Um, mama," Shippo said as he climbed back into a her lap, " How are you a youkai and what kind are you?" Kagome smiled down at her kit before readjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

" I became a youkai because in order for Sesshomaru to train me I had to become one. And I like it a lot." She smiled again as Sango and Miroku scooted closer to her. Inuyasha and Kikyo, who had yet to say a word, sat at the opposite side of the wall.

" I'm half butterfly youkai and half neko youkai." She grinned at the two tailed cat. " Like Kilala." The cat youkai jumped out of Sango's arms and jumped onto Kagome's head. She settled their comfortably. Kagome giggled before looking at her two friends.

Sango fidgeted a bit before leaning forward and asking, almost hopefully, " Can we see your youkai form. If you can't then that is alright." Kagome grinned at her before nodding. She was hoping they could get to this part.

Setting Shippo in front of her she decided to leave Kilala where she was. She seemed to be sleeping anyway. She stood up and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly a green mist surrounded her and they impatiently awaited their friends appearance. When they saw it they gasped.

She had pale green hair that reached just below her rear end with lavender tips. Her shoulder length bangs were the same way. On her head were two neko ears that were the same pale green as her hair but each had a jagged lavender streak running down their length until they reached the end of her hair, leaving two streaks in her hair. The and of her ears were tipped in lavender and twitched anytime noise was heard. She had sparkling jade green eyes that watched them with amusement.

What really got to them were the massive butterfly wings on her back. They were each a lavender color and fluttered back and forth delicately every now and then. Two dark green stripes went down each of their lengths. They seemed to sparkle silver and would have probably been mistaken for fairy wings if not for their shape. Shippo stuck his hand to delicately stroke one and Kagome giggled slightly.

They soon went to look at the other features of her. She was definitely curvier then they remembered her legs seemed longer. She still had that creamy skin but her more mature figure seemed to make it look more elegant.

Three pale green neko tails peeked out from behind her. They had the same circular design that Kilala's two tails had but instead of black they were lavender. They encircled her waist securely.

She wore a dark green skirt that looked almost identical to her school skirt. The only difference was this one was a little shorter. A white shirt that stopped just below her breast was under the same color green, sleeveless vest. She still wore her black fingerless gloves. Black heelless boots stopped lower shin with black socks going up a little higher.

Everyone stared at her in wonder. They couldn't believe that this was their Kagome. They were all about to tell her of how beautiful she looked but Kikyo cut in.

" You can't be Kagome because she's just a weak human miko. My reincarnation will never be stronger then me. Cause I'm better then her and always will be." Kikyo gave a satisfied smirk while Kagome seethed in anger. She stomped over to her and before anyone could stop her she grabbed Kikyo by the hair and snarled in her face.

" Shut up before I turn you back into what you were before you were resurrected. Dirt and Earth. And guess what Kikyo, I am stronger then you and I'm better then you and I always will be." She smirked, showing off a pearly white fang. " And I'm not your fucking reincarnation."

I'm sorry for the long wait. Do you know I finished this in one day. That is a first for me. I know some of you are like what the hell was the deal with the half butterfly thing but I couldn't help myself. It may seem stupid but it's what I chose so you'll just have to deal with it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be but I'll make sure to make it soon. Well, Ja.


	6. The Trouble With Love

I finally got this updated. Be Happy. This story is really coming along like I hoped it would. It's really fun though. So I'll update as quick as I can. This is one of the best stories I think I've ever written. I have four other stories I have to update. Oh, I'm updating Purity next. Yea. I'm trying to get it how I want it but it's really stubborn. It didn't come out how I wanted it to at all. Oh and these are the pairings. Just to remind you. The song in this fic I found on someone else's fic. If it belongs to you I'm so sorry I borrowed it. I didn't know it was yours. Please forgive me.

Yukina/Kuwabara

Sango/Miroku

Botan/Koenma

Kurama-Youko/Kagome/Yusuke

Inuyasha/dies

Kikyo/dies

Hiei/no one

* * *

Yusuke looked at the ceiling of his room almost insanely. It wasn't true. He knew it couldn't be true. Then why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel so…he couldn't even think of a word for it. All he could come up with was fucked up. Because that was what it was. Fucked up._  
_

_Love can be a many splendor thing_

She had broke up with him. Just like it was a casual thing to do. As if she didn't mind that she was breaking his heart. As if it didn't hurt her at all. And he had a feeling she didn't either. She was probably enjoying it. She had smiled when she said it. And when she walked away, leaving him standing in the rain, he heard her laughter. One that he used to think was the most beautiful sound in the world. Now, it just left an aching hole in his heart.

_Can't deny the joy it brings  
_

She said she couldn't possibly love a youkai. That she didn't want youkai children. That she wouldn't even love her children. She didn't want him. Said she would never love him. Said she never really loved him in the first place. He was just a plaything, a toy that was now broken and could never be played with again. And he felt like it too.

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

Closing his eyes slowly he exhaled. He really did love her. Adored and cherished her. He thought that maybe she would one day become his wife and mate. The mother of his children. His Keiko.

_Dreams for sale and fairy tails_

But it seemed that it wasn't to be so. He loved her. She didn't love him. And just because he was a fucking youkai. Just because he was different. It didn't matter that he saved her more then once. That he saved the world more then once. It didn't matter that he endured her beatings and yelling rants. That he loved her so much. Or that he would have die for her and still would. It didn't matter because he was a youkai.

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

He got up off of his bed. He needed to blow off some steam. Killing some stray youkai would do him some good. Very good.

* * *

Kagome watched the her companions from the tree she was currently residing in. Kilala was in her lap, sleeping comfortably. Kagome absently stroked her fur. The small fire neko seemed attached to Kagome and Kagome in turn. It was obvious they shared a bond and Sango had worked up the courage to tell Kagome she could have the small cat youkai.

The newly turned youkai had said no at first but when it became obvious that Sango was going to be persistent she gave in. Kagome had asked who was going to protect her and Sango had said, " I need to learn to protect myself, Kagome. I can't always depend on someone else to protect me. Cause that's what's been happening my whole life. And I'm ready to start changing that." Kagome had been touched by those promised filled words and immediately hugged Sango like no one's business. The youkai slayer truly was brave

_And you just want the world to see _

Sango was now currently polishing her hirakotsu, her forehead creased in concentration. Kagome studied her best friend for a while before turning to look at the person sitting a little ways away from her.

_But like a drug that makes you blind,  
_

Miroku was staring at his cursed hand and then he looked at Sango. The love of his life. The woman he knew he could never have if he didn't defeat Naraku. He scowled. He hated that vile hanyou. He was keeping him away from Sango. Miroku looked at her again. So beautiful. And she was. He had heard a conversation with her and Kagome. Sango had denied being remotely pretty and Kagome had tried to convince her. But the youkai slayer didn't seem to think she held even an ounce of beauty. But Miroku thought wrong. Because his Sango was the most beautiful of them all.

_It'll fool ya every time_

Kagome watched as Miroku moved his body closer and closer to the unsuspecting slayer. He waited for the right moment and found it. Ah, Sango had the best ass he had ever felt. Kagome snorted. Stupid monk.

_The trouble with love is  
_

Kagome turned towards the couple in the tree a little ways away from her. Inuyasha and Kikyo. A stab of jealously ripped through her chest but she made sure it didn't show on her face. She always made sure not t let the others know of her torment over Inuyasha's decision. She stilled loved him but no one knew. And every night, when she was sure that everyone was asleep she would sneak over to the nearest body of water and draw one thin line on her arm. That's it. Just one thin line. She had reduced it to such when one day she was fighting a youkai he had broke her arm. And she didn't like that. So it was now one line or lose an arm. She chose the former.

_It can tear you up inside_

Kilala had almost caught her once. But she sensed the neko approaching and quickly covered her blood scent. She made sure to do it far enough the next time. One good thing about being a youkai was your wounds healed up quickly. So when she cut that one line it healed immediately. So there was no evidence of her self-made art. But seeing the lines gave some type of satisfaction to her. Kind of like some sort of protest. But now. She just wanted to be able to fight properly. But she couldn't stop what she was doing to herself. Not if Inuyasha kept hurting her like this. She looked over at the couple. The scent of death and clay tickling her nose. How could Inuyasha stand the scent of her? She was a rotting corpse. A walking dead woman. A zombie. Kagome stopped her mental rant as three familiar scents wafted through her senses. Inuyasha also smelled them.

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_"_ What the hell is that bastard doing here?" Kagome rolled her eyes before falling down to the grown. They all watched her quietly. Kilala just jumped to her shoulder. Kagome turned to Shippo and motioned for him to climb to her other shoulder. He did so happily.

Then she whirled on Inuyasha.

_It's stronger than you pride_

" Shut up, Inuyasha. He most definitely isn't here to see your stupid behind. Your undeserving." She said the last words coldly, her sapphire orbs turning an ice blue. Everyone shivered at her tone.

_The trouble with love is_

_"_ Kagome," a childish voice squealed. Everyone turned around to see a child of eight running to Kagome's legs. She latched her small arms around the slender black clad legs. Kagome smiled down at her and patted her head. " I missed you so much Kagome. And I told Lord Sesshomaru to let me see you and he did. Isn't that good Kagome? And I've been really good too." Kagome smiled again as the rest wondered where she came from. Inuyasha just growled while Kikyo looked on with cold indifference.

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

" That's really good, Rin. Where's Jaken? And Sesshomaru? Did you run away from them again? You know Sesshomaru doesn't like that at all. And you probably got poor Jaken in trouble." Kagome grinned as she picked up the small girl. " Let's go watch." Rin giggled happily and Kagome was ready to sprint to where she knew the two youkai's were. But before she could a strong voice called,

_And you can't refuse the call  
_

" Kagome". Said girl turned around innocently and rubbed the back of her head. Just like him to ruin everything. Stupid old man who's never going to get nothing but a blowjob from a human woman older then the youkai race and is emotionally constipated. In her little rant Kagome hadn't noticed that she had said it out loud. Kagome's companions looked appalled while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Jaken was complaining of the bump on his head, and Rin and Shippo were confused.

_See you got no say at all_

" Okaa-san, what's a blowjob," Shippo asked innocently. Rin nodded her head in agreement also wondering about the unfamiliar word. And why did it make all the adults blush? Adults were confusing.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
_

Kagome's eyes widened as she searched everyone's faces. Sango's showed amazement. Miroku's was lecherous. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru was just blank but you could see the amusement in his eyes. Kikyo…Kagome just skipped hers. It would be the same as always. Cold indifference. Now how a was she supposed to explain this to two innocent children. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She could tell the truth without actually telling the truth. Smart Kagome.

_I played the game by all the rules_

_"_ Well a blowjob is when you blow on something that's usually really big. But don't do it to much because then you'll get a really bad disease. You wouldn't want that." Both children seemed satisfied with the answer and Kagome exhaled lightly. That was easy. Then an idea went off in Shippo's head. He scampered off Kagome's shoulder and up onto the hanyou's who was getting irritated. He blew on Inuyasha's head and said,

_But now my worlds a deeper blue_

_"_ Hey, okaa-san. I gave Inuyasha blowjob." Kagome's eyes widened before she through her head back and laughed.

* * *

I promise they will all meet in the next chapter. I'm just really tired. Sorry dudes and dudettes. The rest of the song will continue in the next chapter. Ja Ne.


	7. The Clock Is Ticking

Kagome licked her lips as she brought her blade down on the lizard youkai that had attacked the small group looking for jewel shards. He shrieked horribly and she side stepped to avoid the green blood that originated from its mangled body. Flicking her wrist the green blood flew out into the air and the blade was free of its odd discolor. She wrinkled her nose as the smell lifted into the air and bent down to retrieve the jewel shard. It purified at her touch and she turned to look at her still friends. She smiled awkwardly and turned her head to the side so they wouldn't see her blush.

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too _

Miroku shook his head as he grinned admiringly at Kagome. " I don't think I'll ever get used to see you doing that Lady Kagome. It seems you'll always be the little naïve girl that was in love with Inu-" he gave a sharp cry when Sango jabbed him in the side. Kagome was looking upward in an attempt to not show any of the tears glinting in her cerulean eyes. Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look and Shippo looked at his adoptive mother worriedly.

_I swore I'd never love again_

" Well I bet that if Kikyo knew how to use a sword she could do it better. Besides, Kagome didn't even do it right. Swinging her sword as if it's a bat." At this Kagome rolled her head back into position and gave Inuyasha the smirk that seemed to appear anytime she talked to him. Putting her hands behind her back and saying mockingly,

_I swore my heart would never mend  
_

" Now Inuyasha, you shouldn't go and contradict yourself. It's a bad habit that your going to have to break. And your intelligence needs some help too." She looked over at the smiling kitsune beside her. " I'm sure Shippo can help you. He'll probably be a hard teacher but I'll ask him to make it easy on you." She gave the little kitsune a wink before jumping up into the air and then flipping backwards to land on a the flying Kilala who then swooped down to pick up Sango. The youkai exterminator laughed and relaxed as she let the wind blow through her long brown hair. Kagome laughed along with her before saying, " I sense a jewel shard to the east. Hey that's not far from the well so I can go home for a while." The protest from Inuyasha was cut off. " I wonder why Kikyo didn't sense it?" The remark was said casually, almost absentmindedly, but it felt like cold water to the undead miko. Kagome set off with Shippo on Miroku and Kikyo on Inuyasha. It was time to go home.

_But then I hear it call my name_

Sango climbed off Kilala just before the fire neko turned into her kitten form. She meowed pleasantly before jumping onto Kagome's head. The girl giggled before turning to the woods. " The jewel shard is that way. I'm sure you guys can get it without my help. Especially since you have _Kikyo_," She said the last part softly before plastering on a painfully cheerful smile. " Well, I'm on my way. Come on Kilala." The fire neko opened her eyes into slits before jumping to Kagome's shoulder. She grinned at the cat before saying her goodbyes to her friends and speeding off, with her youkai speed, off to the well. When she got there she sighed deeply and looked up into the slowly approaching night sky. The scowl on her face was easily noticeable and she frowned tightly. Then she jumped into the well.

_The trouble with love is_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

She silently crept into her room for she didn't want her family to know she was there. Kilala jumped in after her and sat in Kagome lap. Kagome in turn stroked her fur softly and leaned back against the wall if her bed.

_It's stronger than your pride_

" I don't think I can do this anymore, Kilala," she said after a moment. "I always think that maybe I'll grow to stop but every new day I grow to love him more and more. And I can't do anything to stop it." She bit back the tremor in her voice. " And there's Kikyo. Kikyo the most powerful miko since Midiroku. Kikyo the most beautiful woman in the lands of Japan." Dropping her voice to a whisper she said, " Kikyo Inuyasha's love." She pulled Kilala closer to her as tears threatened to break through. Taking slow deep threats to choke down her sobs she laid down on her bed and tucked Kilala into her stomach where the small neko purred reassuringly and snuggled into Kagome's warmth. They both fell asleep soon after.

_The trouble with love is_

Morning brought them both the rays of the shining, bright sun and the smell of breakfast being made downstairs. Kagome smiled sleepily and looked at her alarm clock and gasped. " I'm going to be late! Late!" She hurriedly climbed out of bed, twisted her legs in her blanked, and bumped her head on her floor. Not even inspecting the new bruise she climbed to her feet before running into the bathroom to brush her teeth. " I'm going to be late Souta," she said to her brother on her way out of the bathroom. Her little brother stared at her in surprise.

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_When did she get here,_ he thought still looking at her running into her room and shutting the door quite nosily.

_And you can't refuse the call_

Kagome dived into her closet head first as she looked for her knew school uniform. Kilala watched amusedly from her perch on Kagome's bed as the girl through clothes out of her closet still looking for her uniform. She let out happy cry as she found the blue sailor outfit and quickly scrambled out of the closet to put it on. The blue skirt was about the same height of her old one and Kagome self consciously pulled it down but it snapped back into place. She frowned as she tied the red scarf on her shirt. She pulled on the white socks and quickly ran down stairs with Kilala following her.

_See, you got no say at all_

" Mama," she yelled as she toppled down the stairs, " I'm going to be late. Can you French braid me hair?" The woman looked up from her study of the dishes in the sink and wiped the frown off her face and smiled when she saw her only daughter.

_Every time I turn around_

She pulled up a chair and said, " Sure, honey. Sit down. If you don't hurry now you'll be late for your first day of school." Kagome sat obediently and Kilala jumped to sit on her lap. The girl petted her absentmindedly. " You do know where to go, right, Kagome?" She continued at her nod. " I know this was sudden, Kagome, but your old school threatened to kick you out and I don't think that would look good on your academic record." Kagome nodded again and winced slightly when her mother pulled a little to tight. Soon the torturous braiding was over and Kagome grabbed a piece of toast as she ran out the door. Kilala watched her from the window of the kitchen before turning around to get the treat Mama Higurashi was giving her.

_I think I've got it all figured out_

Kagome jumped onto a building before quickly jumping to another. This way was faster than walking. She looked at the time. Well, running. She increased her speed to almost double of what she had been doing and jumped farther. Her long black braid sailed the wind, moving as if doing a deadly dance. She pulled her backpack straps tighter around her. She delicately sniffed the air and stepped back in surprise. One, no two, no three! Youkai aura's were on the school grounds. _What are youkai doing here? And at my school? _She crouched down low trying to sense where it was coming from. Her eyes scanned carefully over the courtyard and tested every aura to make sure they were not youkai's. Her search led her to a huge tree in where a bunch of kids were milling about. When she was about to check their aura's also the energies she had been feeling disappeared. She let out a small gasp before trying again. But it was fruitless. Nothing was there. She let out a frustrated whine and pounded her fist on the concrete flooring.

_My heart keeps calling' and I keep on fallen'_

" Hn, that's what you get for not minding your own business." She turned around at the almost deadly voice and was only greeted with a black blur. Her eyes blinked in confusion before they started to glare at everything it landed on. The squawking birds, the kids in the school yard, the huge clock on a nearby building showing that if she didn't move now she would be late.

_Over and over again_

Her eyes widened. " Eep, I'm going to be late." And then she dropped down the side of the building. Curious crimson orbs watched her from above.

Kagome shifted from one foot to the other as the teacher explained who she was to the class. She bit her lip in concentration as the teacher turned to her. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Kagome." She cocked her head to the side.

_The sad story always ends the same_

" Didn't you already introduce me. I'm sure I heard you call my name before." The teacher flushed red in embarrassment and the class erupted in laughter. She ducked her head to hide the small smile and the teacher channeled his embarrassment into anger. He glared at her and she just blinked innocently before walking gracefully to the seat appointed to her. It was in the back. She looked at the people around her seat as she sat down. There was a boy, clad in green, behind her that looked ready to kill someone who he thought was bothering him. And then the boy next to her, he also wasn't in uniform, looked ready to kill someone…and enjoy it. She furrowed her brows in a frown, not afraid to let them see it, before looking out the near-by window. A bird was fluttering outside and Kagome smiled slightly before turning her head; she completely ignored the teacher up front teaching math. It didn't really matter to her anyway since she hated the subject. Why anyone invented it she could only guess.

Suddenly a face was at the window completely scaring the organs out of her. She held her rapidly beating heart as Kilala's face disappeared before reappearing again and then disappearing. It came to Kagome's knowledge that the fire cat youkai was jumping; she giggled at the picture that made. She turned in her seat to face the teacher and raised her hand high. " Mr. Takashi," she said politely, " May I please use the restroom." The teacher looked at her suspiciously- Kagome rolled her eyes- before nodding a yes and Kagome walked down the aisle almost quickly with her long braid swaying after her.

_Me standing' in the pouring' rain_

She exited the school building a few minutes after that and looked around the school grounds hoping to find her youkai cat. The cat in question showed up after Kagome turned around a bend. " What happened, Kilala? Is there a youkai around?" The neko meowed and shook her head no. " Then what is it?" Kilala ran forward before turning to make sure Kagome was following her. The girl was and when they made it to a secured area Kilala turned into her huge form. Kagome climbed on with a smile and they were off into the sky.

" You're right, Kilala, this is big." Kagome congratulated the pride filled cat as she stood in front of a huge ball like silver structure. Half of it was embedded in the ground and a small blue flashing light was seen at the side of it. She traced the ball with her hands and felt warmth seep through. She blinked before setting her mouth in a frown and doing it again. The process repeated itself and she kept her hand on the spot that was warmest. She glanced around nervously before calling forth a small ball of energy from her hands and quickly throwing it at the huge ball. She covered her eyes a gust of dirt flew this way and that while Kilala jumped into her arms. When the dust and debris started to vanish she looked up…and not even a dent was seen. She bit her lip and massaged her temples gently with her eyes firmly closed. _Today is just one of those aggravating days. The ones where you would just like to kill everyone that you see in sight. _

_It seems no matter what I do_

She lifted her head and then a glint caught her eye. She jumped up onto the top of the ball gave out an aggravated sigh when she saw what had caught her attention. It was a silver keyhole. A really pretty one that you'd most likely see on big French Doors or huge mansions but the problem with this keyhole was…it didn't have a freaking key. _And my life just keeps getting better and better. _She let out a string of curses that she unfortunately picked up from Inuyasha before jumping down to the ground below where Kilala was waiting in her big form to take her back to school. " If I don't have the key, how am I supposed to open the stupid thing? And when? I can't just leave it here."

_It tears my heart in two_

As she and Kilala flew away obsidian black eyes watched closely. " Soon Kagome, very soon." It answered her supposedly unanswered question before turning away with a sweep of its dark blue hair.

Kagome milled through the hallway gingerly seeing as all the kids seemed to be staring at her, and not discreetly either. She hid her smile behind her hand and relaxed slightly as she heard their whispers. She relaxed even more when she realized the kids in this school acted like the kids in her old one. Her locker came into view and a really tall boy was standing beside it opening his own locker. In a few steps she was next to him and opened her door carefully so as not to startle him but it was to no avail as he immediately turned around at the sound of her door creaking open. She smiled at him apologetically before sticking out her hand and introducing herself. It was at this time that she actually got a good look at him. His orange hair was done in a Elvis style and his blue uniform fit perfectly on his tall and muscled body. He was so much taller then her and she had to look up into his dark blue eyes. Ones that were currently staring at her as if she was about to suddenly sprout wings…She thought a little more on that analogy but was interrupted by the boy's whisper of, " _It's You."_

_The trouble with love is_

She blinked at him more then she could count and said, " It's me? " By now he had put on a nervous smile and finally extended his hand out to her slightly tired one. His big hands completely covered her small one and she watched him suspiciously before passing off his slip for her always being the " sick girl." She put on a bright smile as he introduced himself as, " Kazuma Kuwabara." They chatted for a few minutes to which Kagome hoped to pass time and gain a new friend in the process. The fifth period bell rang suddenly and they were cut out of their conversations on cats.

_The trouble with love, yeah_

With a promise to see each other at lunch both went their own ways unnoticed that a certain female was watching them the whole time.

This took some time to write but it's mainly because I wouldn't get my lazy ass in gear. The pairing for this story is Hiei/Kagome/Yusuke. I'll tell you that Yusuke has to be in the pairing because Him and Kagome being together for this fic just seems…right. Excuse the numerous … in this story. Any way I'm gong with my second idea of having two different stories. The next one will be the Kurama-Youko one. Some people want me to do a foursome but there is no way I'm doing that. Way to hard for me. The only person I've seen to ever do that and pull it off was Ryukotsusei. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja Ne.


	8. Oden

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this story. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

A/N- I'm really sorry about this being so late. I lost all my files on the computer and I had to restore all my files and rewrite this chapter. And plus I'm still unpacking. I'm getting to old for this. Bit I'm still in my teens so I don't know where I'm getting this stuff from. Plus what was I thinking when I made Kagome's outfit purple and pale green. I'm an idiot. So

Her hair is a silvery pale blue and it is waist long. Her wings are sapphire (same color eyes) and black as is her tail. Her shirt is a sort of corset thing that goes about half-way down her stomach and has long sleeves that are faded see though. She has on her legs a long skirt that reaches a little above her ankle and has slits going all the way up with mid-thigh shorts underneath. She has black ballerina slippers. The shorts are black and the shirt and skirt are blue.

* * *

Kagome shifted through her locker trying to find the lunch her mother had made for her. She had tried to get her out of making it but Mrs.Higurashi was set on it, complaining that Kagome seemed to be getting a little thin and pale (but of course that was because of something totally different from under eating) so she took it anyway. Grudgingly. She grabbed the small bag before shutting her locker.

She moved languidly towards where she knew the school lunchroom was. Few of the school's students were around and Kagome took the time to study them. Three of them she knew by name and waved to them in passing. There was that boy Hiro who had helped her find her third period class and his best friend Tairi who was always by his side. It was obvious the two liked each other but Kagome didn't interfere, afraid that she would turn out like her friends from her old school, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki. She cringed at the thought of them. For she still remembered them trying to set her up with Hojo. Also Hojo must of gotten into his naïve head that she liked him. Which was not true at all. And those gifts that he gave her!

The next person she recognized was the girl that she had bumped into on her way out of one of her classes. Her name was Keiko and even though she seemed nice enough Kagome just felt bad vibes from her. She smiled at her nonetheless and brushed it off as nervousness. The girl smiled back at her a little differently and Kagome deemed it as…odd. She shrugged it off, not really caring, and decided the girl was lethargic. But when she turned the corner she completely forgot about her.

* * *

Kuwabara rushed out of his class room as soon as the bell rung for lunch. He had to tell the guys that he'd found the girl they'd been looking for, for weeks. He felt pride fill his heart when the knowledge that he was the one that actually found her came upon him. It wasn't the ever clever Kurama, nor the diabolical and intelligent Hiei, or even the persistent Yusuke. Nope, it was him who had found her. A small smile flirted across his face as he opened the door to the outdoor lunchroom.

His teammates were right where they always ate lunch. The table under the huge Sakura tree at the far side of courtyard. Yusuke was staring out into thee sky as if he didn't want to talk which was unusual seeing as the detective liked to do that. It had been going on like this for a few weeks and the team had begun to worry. Well everyone but Hiei. But they would have thought he was sick if he cared for anyone at all.

Hiei seemed to be smirking at Kurama who currently had his head in his hands.

Kuwabara grinned. It seemed that wherever the fox went he got noticed. And by the stares Kurama was getting it was by girls **and **boys.

Kuwabara was still grinning as he got to the table. Hiei spared him a glance and Yusuke gave him a nod but Kurama still didn't lift his head from the cocoon of his hands. But right now Kuwabara didn't care about the lack of enthusiasm or attention he was getting from his teammates. He was sure by the time he was done they would be jumping with joy. He snickered at the thought. Hiei…jumping with joy.

" Hey, guys, guess what?" Hiei didn't even look up when he answered.

" You finally found out what went wrong when you were born?" Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply to the but decided what he originally had to say was more important. He'd get Hiei back later.

" Actually it's even better," he thought about that statement for a second before deciding to ponder it later also. " I found that Higurashi girl we've been searching for." He waited for a breakout of applause, a slap on the back, or maybe even a recognition of his true talents but all he got was a " Hiei already found her this morning." His soaring pride deflated and fell to the bottom like a popped air balloon. His eyes drooped and he sat down next to the still sullen Kurama.

" Well, I bet you got her to have lunch with us too, right?" This time Hiei did look up. He looked at Kuwabara closely before turning to look at the cloudless sky.

" Hn, you did." It was more of a statement then a question and it soon came apparent to Kuwabara that he didn't. His face lit up and he casually put his head behind his head. Maybe he was good for stuff after all.

* * *

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun with her hands until she got adjusted to the light.

She walked forward before she spotted Kuwabara a little ways off. He was sitting with three other boys and looked to be perfectly content with himself. She smiled. At least someone was happy.

Walking closer she tried to calm her racing heart. _" What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? What if their really youkai bent on world destruction and their using me as a pawn? _She laughed at the last thought and banished it from her head. _Get a grip, Kagome. You didn't come to school to make friends. You came here to learn. Or at least pass High School. _She took a deep breath and continued. _Who cares what they think? Who needs them!_ She smiled as she reached the table.

They hadn't seen her yet and for that she was grateful. It gave her time to gauge how they would react to her. She recognized two of them as the two buys who sat behind and next to her in her first class. That was as far as she knew because she hadn't really been paying attention to her other classes. She had been thinking to much about the huge ball thingy that Kilala had found. She had even gotten a warning from one of her teachers that if she didn't pay attention in class again she would be facing more work than was needed. But that didn't stop her from thinking of it.

She shook her head as she noticed she was drifting out of focus, **_again_**, and brought her attention back to the four men at the table. " Hi, Kuwabara," she said happily.

The teen turned to her in surprise before a huge smile lit up his features. " Hiya, Kagome," he said before scooting over so she could sit. She smiled at him gratefully before sitting down next to him.

" Hello, Miss Kagome. My name is Shuicci Minnimano. I hope you first day at school here was admirable." She turned to see a red-headed boy next to Kuwabara sticking his hand out for her to shake. She shook it smiling, though a small blush was on her cheeks. _I thought Sesshomaru was the only beautiful man I'd ever seen._

He continued speaking. " Across from me is Hiei and next to him is Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome smiled at them brightly and then proceeded to open her lunch.

" Oden, Oden, Oden." The rest of the world was dead to her as the Spirit Squad watched in fascination as Kagome literally inhaled her lunch.

* * *

Yes this was a filler-in chapter. I had to get something in. Enjoy! 


	9. History Of Sunsets

* * *

I haven't updated this in awhile. I'm sorry, it's just that I was busy with my other stories and I update this a lot. Okay…maybe not as much as you guys would like but I do it. I'm confused again. I'm not going to tell what it's about cause I know you'll kill me but it's something important. Anyway…on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

" …_and the reports I am expecting from you are to be a five page report on the basis of history. You also have to include a myth that you are particularly interested in and has…"_

The excited chatter of the teacher filled Kagome's ears and she found it almost impossible to think about her discovery earlier. She twirled her pencil lazily and winced when a particular phrase sounded in her ears.

"…_that is why I'm giving you a partner for the second part of your project…"_

The partner part didn't sit well with her since she wouldn't have time to work on the project let alone work on it with someone else. She groaned mentally. There was also the added fact that she was jeopardizing someone else's grade. She hoped she'd get a history buff who wouldn't want her to tarnish their perfect grade. Then maybe they wouldn't let her help at all.

Her teacher listed off names from a book in his hand.

" Nishimoto Akina and Matsusaka Rika." Kagome licked her lips nervously. " Nakazawa Leiko and Kurasawa Jin." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. " Higurashi Kagome and Urameshi Yusuke." Her head banged itself repeatedly on her desk. It was just perfect that she got stuck with Mr. I won't talk because I'm to cool for you. Kagome was resigned to her fate, though, and turned to grin at the scowling Yusuke.

" Don't expect me to do much work," he mumbled to her.

Her smile immediately dropped. Scowling back at him she said, " And don't expect me to help you pass this class." He glared a her and she returned it, their eyes never leaving the other's face until a clearing of someone's throat brought them to reality.

Green eyes stared at the two in amusement and Kagome was glad to see a happy face- _for once_! She stood up from her seat as gracefully as she could manage and turned to glare at the rebellious teen before her. " I'm going to my next class. If you care about your grades so much you'll meet me after school at the front gate." She smiled at him cheerfully. " Then we can walk to my house- it's no that far- and work on our project."

Kurama smiled at the young woman that was their new mission. This would be a perfect opportunity for them to bring up the subject of their mission. He glanced at Yusuke and frowned. It would be an effort, though, to make sure Yusuke didn't screw it up. " Maybe I should come with you, Yusuke. Then she may not want to kill you." Yusuke's eye twitched slightly as he gazed up at his friend. Didn't anyone trust him?

" Come if you want. I don't give a rat's ass I you do. Damn girl would probably leave me the hell alone if she sees you anyway." Yusuke stood up from his seat before going to his next class, Kurama trailing behind him. He had told his friends of his and Keiko's breakup, yet he knew better than to tell them the reasons why. He wasn't even sure of the reasons himself so he was glad when they didn't comment on any of it. He saw Keiko in school but ignored her whenever he could, knowing that she was doing the same thing.

It was…different, not being around her, not talking to her. But then he would remember what she had said to him when they had broken up and he could feel his anger simmer, ready to bubble up to the surface. It was when this happened that he hated Keiko. Hated himself for falling in love with her. Maybe if he hadn't of saved that kid…if he hadn't of found out he was of youkai lineage, he and Keiko would still be together…

Yusuke immediately dispelled the thoughts out of his head. But if he didn't do all those things would Keiko have left him for another reason? He grimly decided that she would. Once a bitch, always a bitch.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the schoolyard fence. She had been hoping to see Yusuke there already but her hopes were diminished when she saw the empty gate looming before her. Now she was stuck with her thoughts and soon her mind would wander. She didn't like her mind to wander…it led to things.

" Oi, Kagome."

She turned her head to see Yusuke walking towards her, Kurama in tow. She forced a smile when she saw Yusuke's scowling face. " You actually came, and you brought Shuichi with you." She didn't look at her unexpected guest but instead began walking, knowing they had falling into step behind her.

" Yeah, just in case you decide you want to kill me or something." Kagome clenched her fist at his response and it didn't go unnoticed by the two youkai's behind her.

" I guess that's good. Because the sooner were done with this the sooner you can get out of my sight." She yelled the last few words out loud but the young spirit detective seemed unaffected as he just stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Kurama cleared his throat, hoping to divert Kagome's attention from his leader. " So, Kagome, I heard you live on a shrine." She turned to him, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

" How did you know?"

He lied smoothly. " I heard it from some students who helped you out this morning."

She nodded, her mile huger. " I live at the Sunset Shrine. It's been around for four hundred years." _A hundred years after I first came to the Feudal Era. _" My family has lived four generations there." She kept talking, giving them all the details of the shrine- minus the well house, of course. They learned of her brother, her mother, and her grandfather. Her father was left out of the conversation and the both of them knew not to mention it.

" So you come from a long line of miko, Kagome."

The girl frowned. " I'm not sure. I've never really listened to my grandfather's teachings. It may have been either miko or houshi. But whatever it may be, our powers have long since left us." She grinned. " Ji-chan still thinks that he has some powers in him but you won't have to worry about him." By this time they were at the foot of the shrine steps and Kagome turned to look at him, the grin still on her face. " He will hit you with ofudas, though, but it can't do anything. My ji-chan is just senile."

Kurama smiled to himself as Yusuke grumbled bout the stairs. In truth it was longer than Genkai's steps and he took the challenges head on.

* * *

Kagome grinned at the two Spirit Detective's as they took off the ofudas on their heads with difficulty. Her grandfather really knew how to make them stick, the small patch on Inuyasha's ears as evidence.

" Demon's be gone!"

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to keep the other occupants the room from seeing her laughing. It was in vain, however, as her shoulders shook with the movement. " I tried to warn you," she gasped out between laughs, " But I guess it wasn't enough for this." She took one last shuddering breath before collapsing on her bed with a fit of giggles. Yusuke's eyes twitched as he crossed his arms and Kurama's face remained carefully blank. When Kagome's laughter subsided, Kurama's voice resounded in the room.

" What will you and Yusuke do your project on, Kagome?"

She turned her head to look at him in confusion before her eyes suddenly lit up. "We could do it on the history of the shrine. I mean, I haven't told you all of it because I don't tend to pay that much attention to my grandfather but I'm sure if we ask him he'll give us everything we need."

Kurama nodded. " Do you believe in youkai, Kagome?" He waited, knowing what her reaction would be. It would be the same reaction that anyone in her position would do. He inwardly sighed when she gave him a guarded look. Yusuke was looking at her also, this time keeping the comments to himself.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome looked at both of them, feeling the gradual increase of their youki. Damn it! Why did she never listen to her gut instinct. This was the reason she was a neko youkai in the first place. She crossed her legs and let her powers strengthen, knowing they felt it also.

" Well, because, this shrine is renowned for init exorcising of youkai. I just figured you would believe in what you are famous for." Kurama still continued to look at her, a strange expression on his face. He looked at Yusuke and nodded before slowly getting up. Kagome watched his movements carefully.

" Well, I guess you're right," she laughed nervously. " But I don't believe in any of that stuff." _At least not until I traveled to the past and saw it for myself._ " Why, do you?" She only asked them this question only to stall for time. Of course they believed in youkai. She could feel their_ belief_ all around her. Her fingers drummed against her mattress in anticipation and she could feel her excitement at the prospect of a fight.

Kurama felt her anticipation too and sighed inwardly. He wasn't here to fight, he had no inclination to fight. But, of course, Yusuke was up for it and he had to give him a warning look.

Kagome cocked her head to the side when he didn't answer. " Do you?"

Kurama's answer was barely a whisper and Kagome even had to strain her youkai ears to hear him. His words confused her but she didn't have time to ponder it as suddenly something hard crashed down on her head.

" _Sometimes I do."_

* * *

Been so long since I've updated this fic and though the chapters not long I do think it is rather well written and I hop you guys agree with me. The story's finally coming along and I enjoyed writing this chapter though I may come back to make a few corrections. I just want to say that I'm not really allowed to go on the computer during the week so most updates will be on the weekend. And I'm trying to make at least two updates of two of my stories a week.

And I also have another penname because I share it with my sister who just gives me ideas. The name is called RubyScarlett and I've already made a story on it called 'Roots In My Soul'. It's a Naruto/Inuyasha fic and if I don't update one of these stories it's because I'm updating that one. Look in on it. It's really good, though the first chapter- prologue- could use a little work. Ja Ne, for now. And R&R!

* * *


End file.
